


Strip Me Bare

by laurac33



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurac33/pseuds/laurac33
Summary: Lexa is a lawyer trying to navigate D.C.'s political landscape while maintaining her moral compass. She is wound a little too tightly, works too much, and uses her job as an excuse to guard her heart. Clarke is a free-spirited stripper and artist who loves what she does, but is afraid of anything permanent after the deaths of her father and boyfriend. After they meet one night when Clarke is dancing, the attraction is instant, but both women fight the inevitable as they slowly fall in love.OR:The stripper!AU where Lexa needs to relax, Clarke needs to stop running, and despite what they think, endless sex isn’t the answer to all their problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fiction in a while, so trying to get back into it. Let me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

Lexa was 98% sure her head was about to explode, and all she could visualize was it growing bigger and bigger, redder and redder, until it popped – not dissimilar to a rouge version of Violet from Willy Wonka. Rather than having eaten newly invented gum however, the source of Lexa’s discomfort was the phone call she was currently suffering through with the D.C. District Attorney.

 

“Yes, sir,” Lexa raised her voice slightly, trying to edge a word in. “I completely understand where you and the mayor are coming from, but the situation is -- ”

 

She is silent again, a loud voice echoing from the cell phone pressed against her ear. A voice which, despite not being on speakerphone, Lexa was sure could be heard from anyone in a 25 foot radius.

 

Her right hand held her favorite ballpoint pen, fingers clenched white around it as she subconsciously pressed the tip further and further into the pad of paper on her desk. At once, the pen gave in and slid forward, tearing the pieces of paper underneath and seemingly breaking Lexa out of her daze.

 

Dropping the pen on the mahogany desktop, the brunette rolled her chair back in one swift movement, shoving her glasses to the top of her head and pinching her thumb and forefinger between her eyes, on the bridge of her nose.

 

“Yes, sir,” she sighed resignedly. “I understand. I’ll wait to hear from you before I proceed further. Thank—” the line went dead.

 

If Lexa were anyone else, she would probably be shoving her chair across the room right now, maybe letting out a guttural yell of anger – it was late, no one else was in the office to hear. But Lexa had been in D.C. long enough to know that she couldn’t let the endless red tape and political grandstanding that she encountered almost daily get to her. If she allowed them to get under her skin, she wouldn’t be able to do her job. If she allowed them to get under her skin, she would go crazy.

 

Instead, Lexa just let out a breathy sigh, tossed down her phone onto to the now-useless pad of paper, and bent over slightly in her chair, elbows on her knees. She pressed two fingers to each temple and rubbed slowly in a circle, eyes closed, trying to let go of the conversation.

 

“Bad night?” A deep, but not unfamiliar, voice echoed throughout the office, startling Lexa out of her momentary meditative state. Lexa’s head shot up while her feet instinctually jerked her chair further back into the dark office.

 

“Sorry,” Lincoln quietly laughed as he leaned against the door frame, “I thought you knew I was still here.”

 

“Asshole,” Lexa muttered as she calmed her rapidly beating heart, more embarrassed than anything. As she stood, she started to organize the few items that were out of place on her desk as she responded. “I thought I was the only person crazy enough to be here at 11 o’clock on a Friday night. Don’t you have a girlfriend you should be out with?”

 

He walked a few steps further into the room and almost out of habit, plopped himself down into the chair in the corner of the office. A shy smile graced his tanned face, a look which for those who didn’t know Lincoln might appear out of place on a man whose broad shoulders, shaved head and bulging biceps could easily intimidate most professional wrestlers. “Yeah, I’m actually about to go meet up with her and some of her friends now.”

 

Lexa let out a short whistle as she loosened the tie around her neck, “Meeting the friends already? Man, you really like this one, huh?” She lifted the corners of her mouth slightly, making sure her friend knew her teasing was all in good fun. She lifted her briefcase onto her chair, grabbing the stack of files from her desk and putting them inside.  

 

Lincoln’s smile just got wider, “I told you, boss. She’s special.” He paused for a second. Lexa could see the internal debate in his head before he admitted, “I think she’s it.”

 

“Wow,” Lexa exclaimed as she looked up from her briefcase with a smile. “Really?”

 

Lincoln just nodded in response, eyes crinkled, lips stretched across his face.

 

Lexa let go of her briefcase and looked at the pure joy emanating from her friend. “That is wonderful, Lincoln. Honestly. I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Lex,” he replied genuinely. He had been friends with Lexa long enough to see through her often-too-formal language.

 

A moment passed and he started speaking again, this time in a lighter tone, “But…”

 

“Oh no,” Lexa shook her head at him as she quickly resumed her activity, pushing her files all the way into the briefcase. “I know that voice. You want something. Uh uh. ” She shook her head again, grabbing her laptop from the desktop and sliding it in next the files.

 

Lincoln pleaded “Come on. All I want is for you to come out with us tonight. It’ll be fun! There will be real, live people there! People who aren’t lawyers!”

 

Lexa shook her head again, slipping her phone in the outside pocket of the bag and zipping it up as she walked to the coat rack in the corner of the room and grabbed her jacket. “Lincoln, I’m tired. It’s 11:30 on a Friday night, Thompson just screamed at me non-stop for 20 minutes, and all I want to do is go home – “

 

“Do some more work,” Lincoln interrupted

 

“Maybe finish up a few notes at home,” she acquiesced, annoyed, “and go to sleep.”

 

“Sorry,” she said, as she slipped on her jacket and adjusted her collared shirt underneath, “I’m going to have to pass.” She walked by him towards her office door.

 

“I’m cashing in my IOU.”

 

Lexa stopped in her tracks. She thought back to their last company holiday party, when she was consuming a steady stream of whisky sours from the open bar. While she wasn’t a sloppy drunk, she was a confident one, and drunk Lexa was positive that she could beat the 6’2” former college basketball player at a game of one-on-one. The loser would owe the winner one IOU, to be cashed in any time over the next year, without questions asked (the favor couldn’t be illegal of course. They aren’t animals.).

 

Unsurprisingly to everyone except for Lexa, Lincoln swiftly reached 20 points while Lexa never broke out of the single digits. Sobering up after the game and muttering about it being “unfair” and “if I was only a few inches taller,” Lexa reluctantly agreed that her friend won and promptly hailed a taxi home to lick her wounded pride.

 

Honestly, Lexa had almost forgotten about the bet by now; in the 9 months since the holiday party, no word had been spoken of it since.

 

Lexa slowly spun on the heels of her oxfords, eyes closed. “Okay,” she sighed, slowly opening her eyes, head tilted “I just have to go with you to meet your girlfriend—“

 

“Octavia” he interrupted.

 

“To meet **Octavia** ,” she emphasized, “and her friends.”

 

“Mhmm” he hummed as he nodded.

 

“That’s it. Go out, hang out with your—with Octavia – and her friends for a few hours, and I can go home.”

 

“Yep,” he popped the p.

 

Lexa let out a long sigh as her body seemed to resign itself over to the turn of events.

 

“Okay,” she breathed, as she re-tightened her previously loosened tie. “I guess let’s do this then.” She flicked off the light and proceed into the hallway.

 

Lincoln looked almost gleeful walking out behind her, surprised that Lexa didn’t try to debate the terms of the IOU.

 

“Awesome,” he smiled even though she couldn’t see him.

 

“By the way,” Lexa called out over her shoulder, “where are we going?”

 

 “Oh I didn’t mention that?” Lincoln asked with a glint in his eye. “We’re going to a strip club.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time Clarke and Lexa meet! Lots of sex eyes are gonna happen. Like a ton. Get excited.


End file.
